Gut feeling in the 80's
by LaurenIsMe
Summary: What if Luke went to Chilton and caught the attention of a certain someone. Now 3 years later their little family goes through a little problems. LL all the way baby!
1. 1983

1983

"Hey Lor"

"Chris, I told you I hate that name" she said rolling her eyes

"I know but it's my pet name to you"

"I don't need a pet name, I like my name fine"

"So…" Chris started ignoring her last comment, "How 'bout we hit a movie on Friday?"

"How 'bout" She began in a sarcastic tone "We test whether I care what you want, you jump off a bridge, if I catch you, I care, if I don't, well you'll know the answer"

"Will you catch me?" He says _trying_ to sound sexy

"Nope"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Dad, I don't think this is such a hot idea"

"Son, I want what is best for you, and if these people came all the way here, to Stars Hollow, just to ask you to join their school, then I think that's a 'hot' idea" He says for the 3rd time today

"I don't think I'll fit in right with all those preps"

"Luke, Chilton is one of the top schools in America, how many parents can say they have a child going to a top school?"

"I guess I could try it out, ya know? Test the waters?"

"I'm proud of you no matter what"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I'm so not looking forward to this day" Lorelai says as she is walking in the door of Chilton

"Relax, I'm sore you'll do fine" Alexandra (AKA Al) says walking next to Lorelai

"I might know the things they're teaching but it doesn't mean I liked learning them"

"I hope some of the guys have gotten hotter" Al says developing a smile

"Me too" Lorelai replies

As they enter the doors the scan the room looking for people they want to aknowledge

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luke on the other hand was another story

"Preppy, funny looking, big hair…." He says with a disgusted look. He had been checking out all the girls that walked by him to see if any were remotely interesting. "Blonde, so done with those, bald, maybe she can borrow some of hers" he said gesturing towards the big haired girl.

"Hey man, you new?" A man asked him, he was about 5'11" and had short brown hair and eyes to match it

"How could you tell?" he said looking confused, it's not like this place is a small town or anything

"You're checking out the girls"

"Okay" he said still a little confused

"I'm Mick" her reached his hand

"Luke" He gratefully shook it

"What's your first class?"

"Home Ec."

"Me too, but there is still 20 minutes, you can hang with me 'til then though"

"Alright" He followed Mick as he walked through the hall and headed towards a crowd

"Hey guys" the crowd turned to look at the man now speaking "This is Luke, he's new"

"Hey" was their response before they carried on

"Come on man, now we can go meet my girl and her friend"

"They aren't anything like those guys are they?"

"No, these girls have personalities out the wazoo"

"Personalities?" he said confused

"You'll see for yourself….. Hey gals, this is Luke"

"Hey Luke" A gorgeous brunette replied

"Luke, this is my girl Al" Hey pointed to the attractive brunette "And this is Lorelai" he said pointing towards the gorgeous brunette. Luke let out a small sigh, he was glad that the other girl was Mick's

"Hey" was his only response

"What are you here for, Luke?" Lorelai asks

"Baseball, you?"

"Torture" was all she said, Luke just shrugged it off

"Hey babe" a man said walking up behind Lorelai and snaking his arm around her.

"Chris, get off me, I'm not your babe. I'M NOT YOURS"

"Come on, I know you want me"

"Oh yeah, this fever for you is burning me up inside" she says sarcastically and rolls her eyes

Luke just chuckled

"Cindi Lauper fan?" Lorelai says looking at Luke

"Sister"

Lorelai just shakes her head realizing what he means

"So…." Chris begins, shooting an evil glance Luke's way "What's your first class Lor?"

"Huh, it's Lorelai and Home ec."

"Mine too" Al says

"Mina and Luke's too" Mick comments

"Cool we're all in the same class" Lorelai says

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Once in the classroom they all look for their seats. Al and Mick sit together of course

"Hey Lor, sit next to me?"

"That's okay, I'd rather stick my head in the oven and be Sylvia Plath of the 80's"

"Fine, but the only place left is next to the charity organization also known as Luke over there"

Luke hears this comment and begins to feel more left out and out of place

"Well, that's the best seat in the house from where I'm standing" He hears Lorelai say as she begins to walk towards him "Seat taken?"

"Guess not, my organization was kinda getting lonely"

Lorelai laughs and turns towards the front of the room, no other guy was like him here at the good 'ol Chilton. This just might be a good year after all.

"Okay Class," Mrs. Maude begins "I hope you know that the seats you're in are your seats for the years"

There were some sighs and complaints but Lorelai let out a little sigh of relief and a 'yes'

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After school

"Hey partner" Lorelai says walking behind Luke, "when do you want to start our project?"

They had all been assigned (boy – girl) to do a project. For one whole month they would have to be a 'family'. They would get fake pay checks and jobs and had to draw from a hat the amount of children they had and write an essay as if it were all real

"Doesn't matter to me"

"Well, how 'bout now? If that's okay?"

"It's fine, where though?"

"My place is out of the question"

"Why?"

"You don't want to know"

"Well, where do you and our '3 children' want to go?"

"How bout your place?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have to meet the fam eventually right?" She says with a smile showing that she already won

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Okay, so we have to start by naming our children"

"Why?"

"Because thing 1, 2 and 3 are taken, and Simon, Alvin and Theodore don't quite fit"

"Fine"

"What names do you like?"

"How about you pick them"

"Oh so you can knock me up but you can't help with the rest of the process?" She says in a teasing tone. "Okay so we have 2 boys and a girl so we can name one Luke…."

"No"

"What?"

"No"

"No, what?"

"No Luke"

"I'm Lorelai"

"I mean the name Luke, my son isn't going to be a jr."

"He's imaginary Luke"

"I know, but we have to act like this is real and in real life my son wouldn't be a Luke"

"Okay, Mr. Skeptical. How about Larry, Moe and Curly? Of course the girl would be curly"

"Be serious Lorelai"

She was caught off guard, that was the first time he said her name and he said it perfect. No Lor or Lorie or and mispronunciation. Just…… Lorelai.

"Fine, I always liked the name Destiny."

"Now the 2 boys"

"Justin?"

"One boy"

"Vincent"

"Now we have our kids"

"I think that's enough for today, lets hang out"

"Are you serious, we only got as far as the names?" Luke asked looking at the paper where she wrote the names

"Don't give that kind of attitude to the woman who birthed 3 children in one day mister" She said in a dramatic tone

If this were any other girls from Stars Hollow he would've gotten angry and told them off, but for some reason he wasn't angry at all at Lorelai. He was happy. He knew he was going to fall hard for this girl. It was just a gut feeling he had, but would she feel the same way.


	2. Move?

It's been 2 weeks so far and Luke felt like he was fitting in, with some people at least.

"Hey Charity case, you can sit there" Chris yelled from the other side of the lunch room

"And why is that?" Luke asked

"Because my friends and I sit there every day" He says in a snotty tone

"Lorelai said to sit here"

"And if she asked you to jump off a bridge would you?" He asked while he was getting angry

Before Luke had a chance to say anything he heard a "Shut the hell up Chris!" and then saw Lorelai walk from behind him

"What do you see in this wanna-be jack-ass?"

"Mind your damn business, Chris!" She says in a tone like she is about to kill him

"I'll make you love me"

"Good luck on that one"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later on while Luke was walking to the bathroom he heard a yelling from the janitors closet

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH"

"Get away from me"

That voice sounded all too familiar. Luke ran to the door, he didn't care weather or not it was her, no one should yell at a girl like that. As he approached the door he heard the man yell

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME. YOU'RE JUST A STUPID WHORE" –SLAP-

"SHIT" The girl yelled

Just then Luke rushed through the door and punched Luke right in the gut, then slapped him in his face. When Chris started to stand up Luke grabbed him by the back of his head and leaned close to the ear and whispered "If I ever see you near her, as in…lets say…20 feet, I will cut your arms off and slap you with your own hands"

Then he punched Chris one more time in the face and walked over to Lorelai who was in the corner

"You ok?"

She just nodded. Luke took that as a sign to help her up and walk her out of the building. There was still about 20 minutes left of school but Luke didn't care.

"We'll go back to my house and fix that up" He said pointing towards her new wound on her face.

Yet again, she just nodded

When they got back to Luke's house, Lorelai decided to speak

"Luke"

"Huh?"

"Sorry"

"For what, Lorelai?"

"I didn't mean for you to get caught up in it, now you're going to get in trouble"

"Lorelai," Luke looked her in the eye so that she could know he was telling her the truth "None, and I mean, none of this is your fault, he treated you wrong and he will feel revenge"

Luke started to feel the anger rise and began to think of all the torture he was going to put Chris through

"Luke, Chris is weak, I don't think he'll hurt me…" She looked at her hands "…anymore"

"Has he done this to you before"

"He threatened me the other day but today was the first time he hit me"

"Why?"

"Why did he hurt me?"

"What did he say when he threatened you?"

"Ummmm" Lorelai really didn't want to tell Luke the real reason because it had to do with him, but he needed to know "He said that I shouldn't talk to you and that if he found out that we were dating that he would beat the crap out of me"

"What did you say back?" He wasn't as angry as he was curious

"Luke, what do you think I said?" She looked at him and saw that he needed to hear it "You are me _best _friend. No one else compares to you and that he would have to get over it because….."

"Because what?"

"Because, he isn't the one I wanted to be with"

Luke gave Lorelai a confused look

"Who is?"

"I want to be with….. nevermind, it's stupid"

"You can tell me"

"Promise you wont get angry?"

"Only if it isn't Chris, then I promise"

"You"

"Me?"

"You're the only you around"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a lot of money Lorelai"

"Don't need it"

She began to move closer to him

"I don't have a big house"

"Less to clean"

"I'm not a 'good breed'"

"Over-rated"

Now she was right next to him only inches from his face

"Lorelai, are you sure?"

She only nodded and pressed her lips on his

It took Luke a few moments to catch on but when he did, he made up for the missed seconds.

"Positive" was all Lorelai said as she placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Of all the things that happened to her today, she now considered it a good day.

"Luke?" a gruff voice was heard from downstairs

"Yeah pop?"

"Dinner's ready!"

"Lorelai's here"

"Guess I should double everything, huh?" William said, as he let out a small chuckle

"I don't eat that much, do I?" She asked Luke

"Well, our grocery bill has doubled since you started hanging out here"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, I'll feed you all that you want as long as you keep coming over"

"Deal" Lorelai leaned in a kissed Luke to seal the deal

"I'm just making up for the food lost between our 3 invisible kids"

Luke just laughed and kissed Lorelai again before they got up and headed towards the door

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Lorelai, where have you been?" Emily asked as Lorelai walked in the door and headed for the stairs

"Luke's"

"Why would you be hanging out with that filthy man when you could have Christopher?"

Lorelai turned around so that Emily could see her face

"Because"

"Lorelai, did Luke do that to you?" She pointed at the obvious cut

"No! Luke helped me clean it up, Christopher did it"

"I don't believe you"

"Fine mom"

"You can't continue seeing that man"

"I don't plan on it, I'm not too fond of Chris anyway"

"I mean Luke"

Lorelai stopped in her tracks and turned around "What?"

"I don't trust him"

"I don't care"

"Lorelai, I am your mother"

"Only on paper"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you would stop for a second and pay attention to our 'daughters' life you would know that the perfect man for me AKA Christopher beat me today and probably would have done more if Luke wasn't there to help me. Now, if you don't respect Luke, then you don't respect me and I refuse to live under the same roof as you"

"Then move"

"What?"

"Lorelai" Emily sounded exhausted "If you're not happy under this roof, go live under someone elses"

"Seriously?"

"Do I joke?"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

With that Emily walked into the living room, picked up her book and began reading.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Danes' residence"

"Hi Mr. Dan…. I mean Will, is Luke around?"

"Hold on"

……………………….

"Hello?"

"I think I just got kicked out"

"What?"

"My mother, she told me to move"

"Where?"

"Istanbul?"

"I'll be there in an hour, start packing"

"What?"

"Packing, ya know, suit case, clothes…."

"I know that, I mean what are you doing?"

"You can stay with me until we sort things out"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why?"

"Your father might not like it"

"Leave him to me"

"I guess…"

"I'll be there in an hour"

"Okay"

After Lorelai hung up the phone she frantically ran around her room, packing up all her essentials, at least what she thought was essential. She thought about the last few weeks and though in most cases she would think she was moving too fast, she felt like she wasn't moving fast enough.


	3. Doctor Peter

Luke arrived at Lorelai's an hour after the call, as promised. He noticed her sitting out front with 5 bags of luggage.

"Is this all?" Luke asked as he began to load it in his truck

"No, my mother is sending the rest when I'm ready for it"

"Okay"

"Luke, are you sure this is okay?"

"My dad is going to give you the little apartment above the hardware store, he said you will get more privacy there"

"Thank you"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On the ride to Stars Hollow, Luke wanted to as a question that had been bothering him

"Lorelai?"

"Yes"

"Why did you get kicked out?"

"Because I'm not becoming what my mother wants me to become"

Luke knew that by the way Lorelai answered him, she didn't want to talk about it so they remained quiet the rest of the way.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So, this is it" Luke said as he placed the bags by the door

Lorelai took a quick glance around the room, there was a kitchen with a little table, a couch about 5 feet away and then the room which were all attached to each other. The bathroom was at the other end of the apartment.

"I know it's not much Lorelai but…"

"It's perfect"

"What?"

"Luke, I'm only one person, I don't need much, it's perfect"

"Okay well, I have to go pick up Liz, but I'll stop by later to help you organize a bit"

"Okay"

Luke started walking towards the door when Lorelai stopped him

"I think you forgot something"

"What?"

"This" Lorelai pressed her lips against his hard. When she let go she just patted his cheek and walked away

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next day was a Saturday, so Like and Lorelai decided to spend the day together.

"Lorelai?"

"Huh?"

They were laying on the grass watching the clouds because Lorelai insisted on it.

"What about school?"

"What?"

"Chilton? Don't you think your parents already withdrew you?"

"They probably did. I was thinking of just getting my GED, then finding a job to save up to take some college courses"

"I can help you look for a job, just ask Patty"

"Okay, I will tomorrow. For now, I just want to enjoy the day, no worries"

"No worries" Luke repeated

Lorelai sat up and began to kiss Luke. The kiss led to a make out session until Lorelai stood up

"I'm done here, let's go back to my apartment….. I love the sound of that…. MY apartment"

If Luke didn't know any better he'd think Lorelai was trying to be seductive when she said it. Who was he to turn down a beautiful girl though?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Back at the apartment, they picked up from where they left off outside. They were seated on Lorelai's couch when Lorelai began straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lorelai, I don't think this is a good idea"

"What isn't?"

"Us… doing…this" Not waning to say the word out loud

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that, it's far from that but…"

"Luke, I'm a big girl, I can make decisions on my own"

Luke would've protested more but he knew Lorelai could feel him getting aroused beneath her so he continued.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

5 hours and 3 times later…..

"Wow" was all they had to say for themselves

"I agree"

"What time is it?"

Luke turned to the alarm clock "8:00"

"And I'm already exhausted?"

"I would be too if I was with someone like me" Luke said with a smile

"Somebody is a little to conceited right now"

"Just so you know, I'm exhausted too"

"Stay here tonight"

"I can't"

"Why?" She says in whiny voice

"I have to get up early tomorrow to go fishing with my father"

"Fine" She says and starts to put on her best pout

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"LUKE!" Lorelai yells as she enters the hardware store "Luke?"

"What did I tell you about yelling?"

"Only in the apartment?"

Luke looked at her confused "Wha…. Aw jeez"

Lorelai just laughed and changed the subject

"What time do you get off?"

"6"

"Want to go out?"

"Sure"

"Okay, come up to my apartment when you're ready"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

At the resturant

"Luke, what are you eating?"

"I don't know, a salad maybe"

"I don't know what I want, I think I'll get a BLT with lots of fries, and chili cheese. Ummmm…… a cheeseburger and an apple pie for desert"

"Wow"

"What?"

"You've been eating more then your regular a lot for the past few weeks"

"A girl gotta have standards"

"Yours are high I presume"

"Presume away"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After dinner Luke and Lorelai were strolling on the doc talking

"I had fun tonight, Luke"

"Me too, I still can't believe how much you ate though. I think you have a tapeworm or something"

"I have been getting sick lately"

"I'll take you to a doctor after school tomorrow"

"I don't wanna go"

"I just want to make sure everything's fine"

"Fine, but I'm making a face the whole time I'm there"

"Looking forward to it"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mrs. Gilmore?" the nurse says as she walks into the waiting room

"Me" She stands up and grabs Luke's hand so he can go with her

"follow me please" They follow the nurse down the hall and wait for the doctor

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm doctor Peter, I'm reading that you have been sick lately, tell me about it"

"Well, I've been eating more then regular lately, and I've been throwing up a lot"

"Do you have odd cravings?"

"Usually for anything apple"

"Miss Gilmore, have you had sex in the past?"

"Yes" she said a little curious at what he was getting to

"Is there a possibility you may be pregnant?"

Lorelai looked dumbfounded. She had never thought of that. The look on her face almost matched the look on Luke's face

"I never thought about that"

"Well, how about we run some tests to answer that question"

"Okay"

After the tests they got their answer. Lorelai was pregnant…… At 16.

The ride home was very quiet. They both were caught up in their own confusion and thoughts that they didn't even realize they were in Stars Hollow until Liz ran up to the window of the truck and knocked on it

"Geez Liz, you scared me"

"Sorry bro, but you guys have been sitting in this truck for 15 minutes. Are you going to get out?"

"In a minute"

After Liz walked away, Lorelai turned to Luke

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"Screwing up….. again"

"Lorelai, look at me" She turnede and looked into his eyes "You, are not a screw up. You are perfect. We will get through this"

"How is your father going to take it?"

"He's not going to take it too well, especially since Liz just tolw him she was pregnant the other day"

"Liz is pregnant?"

"Yup, hers is due 2 months before ours"

_Ours. He said ours. Maybe we can make the best of the situation. If I had to have a child with someone, I'm glad it's his_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After telling William, he sent Lorelai to her apartment to wait for Luke, he had to have a 'man to man' talk with him.

Once Luke walked through the door Lorelai jumped up

"What'd he say?"

"He asked a few questions"

"Like….?"

"Do I want to move here?"

"What was your answer?"

"I said it was up to you" He looked at her expecting her to give him an answer

"I think you should. What other questions?"

"Are we going to get married?"

"Wow"

"Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'"

"It's just a 'wow'"

"Lorelai, we don't have to if you dint want to"

"Luke, I want to marry you but not now. Not just because of the baby. I want to know it's right, I want to feel it"

"I'll wait"

"Wait?"

"To get married, I can wait forever"

"I won't take forever"

"Good less waiting"

Lorelai just laughed

"Lorelai, I love you, and I don't want to loose you…..ever"

"I love you too Luke"

They kissed and then Lorelai complained about being tired so they went to bed in THEIR apartment


	4. eager

Okay, I know that this is going very fast and I have an explanation to that. I actually had written a chapter for when Rory was 2 or 3 but I wanted to give you guys an outline. So it might go a little fast 'til then

ON WITH THE STORY

"Luke, I'm hungry"

"What do you want now?"

"A bean burrito, pickles, a steak and apple juice to wash it down"

"That sounds disgusting. I can't wait 'til that baby comes out so you can get back to normal….. well in your case normal, food" he says as he heads to the kitchen

"One more month then I'm free" Lorelai smiles as she pats her now large belly

"So, did you ever get in touch with your parents?"

"I tried"

"What happened?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Ring- ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi mom"_

"_Lorelai?"_

"_Who else would call you mom?"_

"_I don't have time for your games Lorelai"_

"_Okay, so I'll get to the point, umm… I was wondering if you would like to some to dinner at my apartment?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because"_

"_Is that man going to be there?"_

"_If you mean Luke, then yes"_

"_Does he have to be?"_

"_If you want to eat at dinner then yes"_

"_I don't think that's a good idea"_

"_Fine mom, have it your way"_

End flashback

"She just doesn't want too"

Even though Lorelai knew the real reason why, she couldn't tell Luke, it would break his heart to know what they think of him. She just rubbed her stomach and smiled because if she had to go through this thing with anybody, Luke was a must.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Luke, wake up"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"I don't feel so good"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I keep getting stomach cramps"

Luke just jumped up and began to run around "We're going to the hospital"

"Do we hafta'?" She said like a 5 year old

"Yes Lorelai, I'm not taking any risks"

"Fine"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Luke!"

"Just push Lorelai, the baby will be out soon"

"This wasn't supposed to happen, it's too early"

"I know but she's eager"

"It's a she?"

"I don't know but if you push, we'll find out"

3 hours later

As they were staring at their new child, Lorelai just looked over at Luke

"It is a she"

"What should we name her?" Luke asked

"I'm not sure, what name does she look like?"

"She looks exactly like you"

"So she looks like a Lorelai?"

"Yeah I guess"

"So how about we name her Lorelai…. Lorelai Leigh"

"I like that" Luke says, rubbing his daughters head

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes"

"Perfect" They laid there for another hour until the Nurse came in to put baby Rory back into the nursery


	5. A keeper

2 years later (the part I've been wanting to get to)

"Daddy, Daddy" Little Rory says as she is running into the Diner

"Slow down Munchkin, what is it?"

"I got assepted"

"Accepted?"

"Uh huh"

"That great, my daughter is going to be the smartest person"

"Uh huh, and guess what else"

"What?"

"We get a summer reading list"

"You do"

"Yes, and they're big girl books,… and boys"

"Okay, so I guess we'll get started on them tonight"

"Yay!"

"Hey Munchkin, where's your mom?"

"Some man asked to talk to her and she sent me in so they could talk"

"Okay"

Just then the bells above the door rang and Lorelai walked in with a confused face on

"Hey" she said as she accepted the kiss from Luke

"You ok?"

"Yeah it's just… that was my father"

"Your father?"

"Yup, he said that he wanted to see what's up and invite me and whoever I want to dinner tomorrow night"

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, I mean they have a right to know about Rory, you don't have to come if you don't want to… I would like it if you were there but you don't…"

"Lorelai!" He cut her off "I would be happy to come with you tomorrow"

"Thank you" she gave him a kiss and sat down to eat

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

NEXT DAY AT THE GILMORE HOUSE

"You ready?"

"Yes" Lorelai says shakily

"Mommy, why are we standing out here? It's cold"

"Rory, sweetie, you're about to meet my parents, your other grandparents"

"To replace Grandpa William?"

"No, we can never replace him" Luke said

"What do I call them?"

"I don't know" Lorelai said, she had never thought about that before

"How about we see how this dinner goes, then we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Okay daddy"

Lorelai turned to the door and rang the bell

"Lorelai, How are you? Who are these people?" Richard said as he opened the door

"Dad, I would like you to meet Luke…"

"Luke?" Richard shook his hand "Nice to finally meet you"

"You too sir"

"And who is this little girl Lorelai?"

"My daughter, well, our daughter… Rory, or Lorelai"

Rory reached out her arm like her father did and said "Pleased to meet you sir"

Instead of Richard returning the handshake he stood there in astonishment. His little girl, had a little girl. After about 30 seconds of standing there he looked at the little girl and then shook her hand

"Lorelai? You have a… a … a"

"A daughter Dad, she's two"

"Two, as in you've had her for two years?"

"Yes"

"How come you never told us about it"

"IT is a she, we stopped calling her It when she was born, and I tried to tell you, Mom had refused to come to dinner so I could tell you guys" Just then she looked around "Where is Emily anyway?"

"She couldn't be here today, she had something for the DAR or something like that"

Although Richard was having a conversation with Lorelai, he couldn't take his eyes off his new found Granddaughter. She looked exactly like her mother. A spitting image.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Dad, this dinner is great, what is it… actually, don't tell me"

"I think that would be wise Lorelai," Then he turned to Rory "So Rory, how are you?"

"Fine Sir."

"Anything new happen?"

"Well I got assepted into Winston Prep children's learning"

"Wow. I thought it was hard to get accepted into that, you must be very smart"

"I guess" she says, now obviously shy

"Who helps you learn, may I ask?"

"Well, mommy and daddy, but mostly daddy, he always says 'no child of mine is going to be stupid'" Rory says putting on her deepest voice

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Flashback_

_Rory was now 3 months old and Luke had to have 'alone time' with her every day_

"_Luke?" Lorelai said as she inched closer to Rory's little nursery (they were still living in the apartment)_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Whatcha doin'?"_

"_Reading"_

_Lorelai walks over to where Luke is sitting and looks over the book "To Kill A Mickingbird. Luke?"_

"_I don't like those stupid baby books"_

"_But she's a baby"_

"_I know, but… I want her to be smart, so I figured I should read her smart books, plus,… it was my mother's favorite book"_

"_Oh, so your mother had a thing for Boo Radley too?"_

_Luke just let out a little laugh then turned back to the book_

_Luke thought Lorelai was going to laugh at him but instead she just gave him a quick kiss and started to walk out. Before she left, she turned around and said, "Come to bed soon, okay babe?"_

_Luke only replied "One sec"_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So, Rory, do you like books?"

"I love them, daddy reads to me every night"

"He does? What is your favorite book?"

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_"

"Isn't that a little to old for you?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Well that's good"

"I got a reading list for Winston's" she said in a very happy tone

"You know how to read?"

"A little, but the list is actually a list of things parents should read to their children"

"Well, that sounds delightful"

"Daddy and I are going to start it tonight"

Richards facial expression changed from when he first met Rory. She was bright, and for a two, almost three, year old she was far beyond her years. He seemed to have the look of a proud grandfather

After dinner, Richard pulled Lorelai to the side to talk to her

"Lorelai, she's beautiful"

"Thanks, I think she's a keeper that one"

"I was wondering, if it's okay with you and Luke of course, if I could take Rory out this weekend, get to know her?"

"I think she'll love that"

"Do you mind if I tell Emily about her?"

"She has a right to know"

"I just wish she would've told me you tried getting in touch with her"

"Me too, but, what's done is done"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On the ride home Rory fell asleep so Lorelai figured that now was the best time to ask Luke

"Hey babe?"

"Huh?" Luke always loved when she called him 'babe', for some reason he knew that as long as she called him that, they were good, 'hun' was used when she wanted something and 'sweetie' was used when she did something wrong

"Dad wanted to know if he could take Rory out"

"It's up to Rory, but I'm fine with it"

"Thanks" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ring ring 

"Dragonfly inn, Lorelai speaking"

"LORELAI" that voice, she knew it anywhere

"Mom?"

"You had a kid and didn't tell me?"

"Yeah, well, there's a lot about me you don't know"

"It was with that disgusting man too"

"His name is Luke"

"And I'm guessing you probably aren't married. You probably don't even love him, you're just together for that kid"

"'That kid' is my kid and that's not it at all" She said now raising her voice

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Flashback_

_Lorelai was running through the hospital doors with a now 14 month old baby in her arms_

"_Danes?"_

"_Room 207" the nurse replied_

"_Thanks"_

_As she was running through the halls, fear started to rise from her_

"_Luke?" she said as she walked into room 207_

"_He's gone"_

"_Luke, I am so, so, so sorry"_

"_He didn't tell me"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_He needed surgery"_

"_For what?"_

"_I don't know all I heard was 'heart attack' in the same sentence as 'last month'"_

"_A heart attack?"_

"_A little one but they told him he needed surgery and he ignored it"_

"_Aw, babe"_

"_So he had another heart attack, which brought us here" he said meaning the hospital_

"_It's okay" she said now trying to comfort him_

"_And we were supposed to get married in 5 weeks"_

"_I know but we can wait"_

"_But Rory finally learned how to walk so she could be in the wedding and we finally got Liz to agree to coming and letting Jess be in it too"_

"_Hun, it's okay, we'll get through this, we'll postpone the wedding"_

"_Just for a little while" Luke said_

"_I promise" she replied_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mom, our wedding is in two months"

"Why so long Lorelai?" she said in an accusing tone

"Just because"

"Lorelai, when two people have a baby, that is already bringing them together. If you guys already have a child, live together and planned on spending _the rest _of your life with this man then why didn't you do it sooner?"

Lorelai heard her voice raise again "That man, once again, is Luke. His father died right before the wedding and we postponed it. Leave me alone now!" Then she slammed the phone

"Now you know how I feel" Michel said. He was standing right next to Lorelai sorting through the mail

"Shut up Michel… ugh, I'm going to Luke's"

"You've only been here for 2 hours"

"That's the greatest part of being the boss"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"LUKE!"

"Lorelai, don't yell like that" He said coming behind the counter

"Sorry, I neeeeeeeeeeed coffee" She says in an overdramatic tone

"It's only noon, how bad could your day have been?"

"My mother called"

Luke just turned on his heels and grabbed the largest mug he had

"You're an angel" She said right before she gulped down the whole cup

"Did she want anything?"

"Just wanted to yell at me about not telling her about Rory"

Luke wanted to change the subject, he turned the chair around and sat on the chair "Sookie called, Rory found the dress she wanted"

"She did, that's great" Now Lorelai was happy- er

"Yeah, I think she said it was blue, or purple, or pink…" He started to doze off

"I'll see it when she gets here"

As if on que "MOMMY, MOMMY"

"Rory Danes, what did I tell you about yelling in my diner?"

"Sorry daddy"

"It's okay, just try to remember it next time"

"Yes sir" then she turns her attention to Lorelai "Wanna see my dress?" She says in a whisper

"Hun, he said don't yell nto don't talk in a normal tone"

"Sorry" She says standing up straight with a smile on her face "Wanna see my dress, Mommy?" She says in a normal tone

"Of course baby, but how about we go home?"

"Daddy, do you wanna come and see my dress?"

"I'll see it tonight after dinner, if you want to do two fashion shows?"

"We all can wait til tonight" Rory said as she turned to her mother just to make sure it was okay

"Okay, tonight then" Lorelai said standing up "Did you get shoes hun?" She asked Rory

"Not yet"

"Let's go shopping again"

"Okay" Rory said as she started jumping "bye daddy"

"Bye babe" Lorelai said, she gave Luke a quick kiss and left

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you, Rory Danes" Lorelai says in a game show tone

Rory started to walk down the stairs in her flower girls dress. When she gets to the bottom she does a quick spin and looks at her father

"What do you think daddy?"

"You're beautiful" Luke says. He wasn't lying. She had on a lilac colored dress that went to her knees and little white sandles with a very little heal on the bottom

"Okay sweetie" Lorelai says turning to Rory "Go ahead and take that off before we get anything on it"

"Okay" She says running up the stairs. Lorelai turns to Luke who is sitting on the couch. She sat down and curled up in his arm

"Are you happy?" Luke asks looking down at her

"Very" she says with a big smile on her face "She really is a great kid, isn't she?"

"The best" Luke sat there for a minute in his thoughts "Hey Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want anymore?"

"Weddings? I hope not"

"I mean kids?"

"I'm not sure, I think so. Do you?"

Lorelai actually did want kids but she wasn't sure where Luke stood in that situation

"I do want more. But it would be up to you"

"How many more?"

"As many as you want to give me"

"I already gave you one"

"How many do you want?" Luke wanted to take the heat off him

"I guess like three"

"I think we can arrange that" He started to kiss her and she maneuvered herself so she was sitting on her lap

"All done" Rory said running down the stairs "Oh sorry" She said noticing that her parents just jumped apart

"Hey Rory" Lorelai said trying to avert the subject "What… how… ummm"

"Mom?"

"What your mothers is TRYING to say Rory is…"

"How would you feel is I had another baby?" Lorelai just blurted out

"You're pregnant?" You can see Rory started to get happy

"No, but I wanted to ask because we we're discussing it"

"I WOULD LOVE IT" Rory screamed

Lorelai turned her attention to Luke "I guess she's happy about it"

"So am I" Luke said

Lorelai just smiled. She couldn't have asked for anything better. She had to thank her mother sooner or later for kicking her out, or else she wouldn't have all this.

"Hey mommy, I fogot. Lane asked me if I could sleep over because she had 'business to take care of"

"How much 'business' could a 3 year old have?"

"With a mom like mrs. Kim… a lot"

"Good point"

"So can I?"

"I don't see why not"

"Thanks mom"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So do you think we made one" Lorelai said

"I don't know… but… lets just double check" Luke said as he rolled on top of her for another round

"I love when she sleeps at Lanes" she said as she started to giggle

"You and me both"


	6. One sided family

"So Rory, What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Party?"

"Of course, I mean, what kind of party"

"ummmm… how bout a princess party?"

"we had a princess party last year"

"I know, I liked it" She said with a smile

Just then the phone started to ring

"we're not done with this conversation little missy"

"fine" Rory retorted then went back coloring at the kitchen table

"Hello" Lorelai said turning her attention to the phone

"Lorelai, it's your father"

"Oh hey dad"

"I was wondering if you guys would like to have dinner again. But out this time"

"Why out dad? Does mom not want to see us?"

Richard hesitated "Can we not talk about this? I want to see you guys"

"Okay dad, where would you like to go?" Lorelai grabbed a pen and wrote down the place her father recommended

"See ya at 7 dad"

Then she hung up

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Lorelai! Over here" Richard yelled when he saw Lorelai, Luke and Rory walk through the door

"Dad? You picked this place?"

"Of course Lorelai, who else?"

Lorelai took a look around. It was Adventure town (kind of like a Chuck-E-Cheese).

"It's just not… you"

"Well I thought Rory would like it"

"I do grandpa thanks" She said as she started to jump up and down "Mom?" She said as she put her hand out

Luke just reached in his back pocket and gave Rory $10 then she was off to get tokens

"We should sit here so we can keep an eye on Rory" Lorelai said gesturing a seat

After they sat, Richard decided to find somethings out

"So Lorelai, how's it going for you?"

"Fine, a little stressed but fine"

"Stressed?"

"Yeah, see, I just opened an Inn and the wedding and everything, Good stress"

"You own the Inn you work at?"

"Yes. Ummm… I took a few courses while I worked at the Independence Inn and when… we got the money… I opened my own"

"Where did you get the money from?"

"My dad" Luke jumped in

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Flashback_

_Luke rarely got the mail. Today was one of the days he got it because Lorelai was working late at the Independence Inn and Rory stayed with Mia for the day, Luke decided to have time to himself. As he was sorting through the mail he saw a letter from Conneticut Life insurance. He figured it was a bill so he set it down and decided to get to the bills later. He headed upstairs to take a shower_

"_Luke, I'm home"_

_no answer_

"_I come bearing Rory!"_

_Still no answer_

_She decided to walk upstairs after she put Rory on the couch to watch T.V. Just as she turned the T.V. on Luke started to walk downstairs_

"_Hey babe, I was calling you"_

"_Sorry I was probably in the shower" He leaned in to kiss her_

"_Whatchya doin' tonight?"_

"_Bills"_

"_We have bills? I thought I took care of them" she looked confused _

"_Well, there's something here from the life insurance company"_

"_It can't be a bill, I paid that. Open it and check"_

_While Luke opened the letter Lorelai turned her attention away for a second. When she turned back to Luke she found a confused look on his face_

"_What's wrong babe?" he looked distracted "Luke?"_

"_It's a check"_

"_A returned check?"_

"_No, a check for my father, I mean from the insurance company for my father's coverage" He didn't know if he was making sense. He wasn't even sure if he was talking, he was just staring at the figures on the check_

"_How much?" she said as she started to walk to where he was standing and looked for herself "300,000dollars?" Lorelai said as her jaw dropped_

"_I know"_

"_What are we going to do with 300,000 dollars?"_

"_Invest, save, you can open your Inn. Anything!"_

"_I can't open an Inn Luke. It's your money"_

"_No Lorelai. It's OUR money"_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"That's good that he had you guys covered"

"It was" Lorelai said with a smile

"What did you do with the money?"

"First, we had his father's hardware store turned into a dine… hence Luke's diner. Then we remodeled the upstairs apartment and rented it out to keep a money flow…"

"We also gave my sister Liz some money. Not too much because she would've blown it all on stupid stuff…"

"We set up a college account for Rory and Jess…" Lorelai continued

"Who's Jess?"

"My nephew" Luke said

"Then I opened up my Inn"

"That was very wise spending of you"

"Thank you"

"Anytime" Lorelai said with a smile

Rory ran up to her grandfather "Wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"wac-a-mole?"

"You'll need to show me but sure" Richard got up while Rory pulled him to the games

Luke and Lorelai just stared at Rory and Richard playing a game. Rory was kicking butt

When they were done Rory ran and jumped on her fathers lap

"Daddy, I want my party here"

"We'll see"

"please" She asked as she started to pout

"I'll talk to the people when we're on our way out okay?"

"yes" she said as she jumped off his lap and ran to play again

"You always cave" Lorelai said smiling at him

"She definitely got that from her mother"

"Proud of it too"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Day before Rory's party

"Okay Mommy, now you're sure you got enough decorations?"

"Yes Rory" she said rolling her eyes. This was the fourth time she asked

"Candy?"

"Yes"

"Cake?"

"Of course"

"pizza?"

"Yes Rory" Now she was getting annoyed

"Presents?"

"What do we need those for?"

"Mom!"

"I have presents now go and get dressed"

_knock knock_

Lorelai went to get the door as Rory ran to her room

"Liz?"

"Hey," she looked like she had already done something wrong and they had only been standing there for 10 seconds "Is Luke here?"

"No, he should be back in an hour or two"

"Oh"

"Are you okay?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" she turned to Jess "Why don't you go in and see Rory"

"okay" he just paced inside and headed towards Rory's room

"What up Liz?"

"I can't do it anymore"

"Do what anymore?"

"Jess" _too open for a dirty_

"What do you mean?"

"Take care of him, give him a good home, afford him"

"What happened to the money Luke gave you?"

"Rick happened"

"WHAT?"

"When he found out about it he took it and left"

"Liz" she said in a motherly tone

"I know Lorelai, I don't need to hear you say it"

"He's your son, Liz"

"Cant you take him for a little while,… just so I can get my life in order?"

"He not my son, he's yours"

"But he's your nephew, still family"

"Liz, you cant put him through this"

"I don't know what else to do"

"Try taking care of him" now Lorelai was getting angry

"Lorelai, listen… I thought of all people you'd understand"

"I would never try to dump my kid on anyone"

"I'm not dumping him" she said like she was appalled "I thought if I needed help, my family could be the ones to do it"

"Fine Liz, leave him here" Liz got up like she was going to leave "I want you to remember this… you say that family is supposed to be there for each other but when _your_ father was dying and he wanted to see you, you said you had other things you couldn't get out of. The door swings both ways baby"

Liz started feeling guilty, she turned and started walking down the porch

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?"

"Tell him I said it" then she turned and left

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Lorelai!" Luke said entering the house after work

"Room!" she replied

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Well…" she trailed off

"What happened?" he said like he was expecting it

"Liz came by"

"Oh, is she coming back?"

"Not so soon, but she left us something"

"What?"

"Jess"

"WHAT?"

"See we had the same reaction"

"Jess, she left Jess?"

"She said it was too much taking care of him and some guy took the money we gave her"

"And you took Jess"

"What else could I do Luke? As much as we shouldn't help Liz, Jess is still human, I didn't want to put him through anything he deserved!"

Luke started to calm down "You're right"

"Duh" she said as she smiled and sat next to him on the bed "So what do we do?"

"We have to make the spare room, his room"

"Liz didn't leave anything for him"

"Well why don't you take the kids shopping"

"Are you coming?" she said as she began to pout

"Why not" he knew he had already lost

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mommy, how come Jess gets new stuff for m birthday?" she said with her arms crossed

"He's not getting them for _your_ birthday, Rory" Lorelai said

"Minchkin, he needs this stuff"

"Why?"

"Well, he's going to be living with us for a little while"

"Why?"

"Because your Aunt Liz asked us too"

"She can't keep him?" she said in a smart tone as if he wasn't standing right next to her

"I'm sorry" Jess finally said. It was the first thing he said since he found out he was going to live with his aunt and uncle

"For what?" Lorelai asked

"I didn't mean to make Rory mad. I didn't mean to start trouble"

"Jess, you are NOT starting any trouble"

"It's okay Jess, I'm not mad" Rory said patting his shoulder "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Why doesn't my mom want me?" Jess said. He was still little confused on the subject

"She wants you baby" Lorelai said kneeling to his level "She just thinks that this is what's best for you"

"I think its because her new boyfriend Mike said he doesn't like me"

"That's not true" Luke said trying to comfort his nephew

"Hey" Rory interrupted "How about we pick out a theme for your room"

Jess just nodded as Rory led the way to the kids room store

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"It's a very nice theme" Lorelai said as she looked around jesses new room

"Yeah Jess, I like the big space ship" Rory said jumping on the bed

After hours of debating they finally settled on an outer space theme since Jess didn't have very much interests he picked the easiest one

"Okay" Luke said, breaking Lorelai and Rory's concentration on the room "Everyone under 4 years old has to go to bad now"

"Aww man" both Rory and Jess said at the sametime

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luke and Lorelai lying in bed after Jes a Rory had gone to sleep

"Luke?"

"Hmmm?" he said almost asleep

"I know I said that I wanted more kids but I didn't mean like this"

Luke just laughed and pulled her closer

"But I gotta say" she continued :I'm kind of happy"

"I'm happy too"

"Only because we have a boy in the house now"

"That's always a plus"

They just laid there in their own thoughts until they fell asleep. Maybe Jess around wouldn't be as bad as they thought


	7. Honeymoon with and without kids

_This is it. My day! _

This was the only thing Lorelai kept repeating to herself as she stood in the mirror to adore herself in her dress. The dress she had to put on everyday for the last two weeks.

_My Wedding Day… It's here, Finally!_

She was ready. Nervous... but ready. She knew that this was right… perfect in fact.

Knock-knock 

"Mommy?" Rory said as she cracked the door open

"Yes baby?"

"I gots a question"

"You _have _a question"

"I HAVE a question" she said while rolling her eyes

"Shoot"

"I know…" she thought for a second "Your mommy met me, but we never talked about what I call her?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Flashback_

_Ring-ring_

"_Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking"_

"_Lorelai? It's your father"_

"_Oh hi dad, what's up?" she said while sorting through the mail_

"_I talked to Emily, and we sorted some things out and she would like to meet Rory… and she will be my date to your wedding also"_

"_Dad, I want my mother in my life, but mot by force"_

"_She really wants to meet Rory, she was just angry because she knew nothing about her"_

"_Fine, bring her to Rory's party. It's starts around 2 today… if you guys don't already have anything planned." Hoping they did_

"No that's fine. See you around 2" 

"_Bye dad" then she hung up and slammed her head on the front desk_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind Grandma"

"I wanna ask her"

"Why don't you?"

"Cuz, when she came to the party she only stared at me"

"She spoke"

"She told me I looked three"

"And she was right" Lorelai said letting out a little laugh

"Anyways, Sookie said you gots 10 minutes"

"HAVE" she yelled as her daughter walked out the door

Sookie had been Lorelai's friend since she moved here. Lorelai loved her crazy ways. She works at the Inn as a Chef and is always keeping Lorelai occupied with something when the Inn gets boring. She's practically family.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The wedding march started as Lorelai turned the corner. As soon as she got to the start of the isle, her eyes caught Luke's, as she walked she only focused on him, to her, no one else was in the room

As soon as the ceremony was over, the party started. Patty and Babette decorated the Gazebo in all white and baby blue (Lorelai's wedding colors). They made the wedding table the center of attention, sitting right under the gazebo with all the other tables surrounding it so they can all focus on Luke and Lorelai.

After Lorelai dragged Luke around to thank the townies and they danced a bit Lorelai just sat at her table taking in her surroundings. Lorelai couldn't imagine any other life. Of course she would've added a few things to it like a college degree, but nothing she would change. She glanced at her daughter. Her beautiful, perfect daughter, dancing with her father. He was holding her hands as she focused not falling off of his feet. They were laughing and having a good time. Next she looked over at her parents. They were new to this family, the one that included Rory and Luke (as much as they don't like him), but they were now pillars. Rory loved them a lot. She had to admit she did too despite their ups and downs, mostly downs. Then there was the town. They might have been crazy and hard to understand sometimes, but they were just one big happy family, they all looked out for each other, the way it should be.

"Hey" he kissed her "What are you smiling about?" He asked her but was smiling himself

"You, Rory, my parents, the town. All of it"

"It's crazy, isn't it?"

"But I love it"

"So…" he said changing the subject "Ready for our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be apart from Rory for so long"

"I figured, so I took care of it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to spend some alone time with you, so I figured we'd go to Martha's Vineyard tomorrow, and your parents are going to bring Rory and Jess up at the end of the week so we can spend quality time together… as a family"

"You want to do that?"

"I want anything that'll make you happy"

"Did I mention I love you"

"I think I got the point" he said glancing around their ceremony

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Okay, so be good for Mia"

"We will mom" Rory said rolling her eyes because it was the third time she had said be good

"Call me if you need anything the number is…"

"On the fridge" Jess finished for her

"And I'll see you guys in a…"

"Week" Rory said

"In Florida" Jess commented

"Fine, smarty pants, come over here and give me a hug"

Rory went first and kissed her mother on the cheek, then Jess walked up and held out his hand for her to shake

"That won't do Mister" Lorelai said as she pulled Jess in for a hug and gave him a big kiss on the cheek

"Ewww!" Jess said as he wiped his face

"Oh, you liked it, don't deny me" Jess just remained silent, he liked being here, being part of a real family, that actually loved him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?"

"They'll be fine"

"I mean I know they're good kids but when they're together. Sometimes they can get out of hand"

"Mia will take care of them, Lorelai"

"Maybe I should call, just to make sure"

"You already did, once when we stopped at the restroom, once before we boarded the plane, another time right after we got off the plane and then when we were waiting for our car and you bugged some man to let you use his cell phone"

"I know Luke but I have never been away from Rory for more than 10 hours and I don't want Jess to feel neglected"

"Neither of them feel neglected, they're probably both looking forward to next week, I promise, they're fine"

"Okay"

"Lets enjoy our alone time together"

"I like the sound of that"

"Me too, trust me, me too" he said as he stepped to her and they began kissing

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Wow, this place is beautiful" Lorelai said looking around the cabin

"Your mother would have nothing less"

"Please, lets not mention my mother while I'm on my honeymoon"

"Deal" Luke said letting out a little giggle

"But I know one thing we can do…" She said seductively as she stepped towards him.

"Really, enlighten me"

"How about I just show you" As she started to unbutton his shirt

"I like the sound of that" he leaned in and kissed her passionately

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"That's one thing I know will never get old" Lorelai said with a smile plastered on her face

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Lorelai started to giggle "The same thing we did today"

"We can arrange that…" He kissed her "What else?"

"I always wanted to horse back ride"

"We can do that"

"And we can shop"

"Only because it is our honeymoon I will agree to that"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"So Luke?… What do you want to do?"

"I'm going horseback riding and shopping with you. Do you not want me to come?"

"No I mean…. Maybe tomorrow or some other time this week… what do you want to do?"

"It doesn't really matter"

"Well there's romance" She said dryly as she rolled her eyes

"As long as I get to spend the week with you, I really don't care"

"I really do love you, you know that right?"

"Yup" Lorelai just smacked his chest and laid back down and cuddled with him

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Back in stars hollow

"Rory, Jess. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes Mia" they said in unison

"Good"

As she was headed towards the kitchen the doorbell rang so Mia opened it

"Umm, I think I have the wrong house"

"Who are you looking for and I'll tell you"

"I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore"

"Oh well you have the right house at the wrong time"

"What?" The man looked confused

Rory heard the door ring and ran to see who it was "Who is it Mia?" she said

"Umm, actually, I never got your name" Mia said facing the gentleman

"Oh, it's ummm…. Christopher… Chris"

"Oh, did you have Inn business or something to talk to her about?"

"Umm yeah but I couldn't remember where is was"

Mia gave him directions and told him to wait 2 weeks 'til she was back

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Luke! Come on!"

"Give me one second Lorelai!"

"I don't want to be late"

"We won't be late, it's 7 in the morning and our flight doesn't leave for another 4 hours"

"I know but I don't want to miss it"

"I know, now Rory and Jess aren't going to be there until tonight so we'll just go and hang out in the hotel"

"What time?"

"Their plane should land around 7"

"I cant wait" She said jumping up and down

"I know, me neither" Luke said with an amused look on his face

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"MOMMY!"

"Rory, my baby" They both ran towards each other and fell on the floor

"I missed you soooooo much"

"Me too mommy"

"How was your week?"

"Fun"

Lorelai pulled Rory in for another hug Emily walked through the door with Jess in tow

"Rory I told you not to run"

"Sorry"

"JESS!" Lorelai yelled and jumped to run to him. She scooped him up and hugged him tight. He just stood there for a few seconds because he still wasn't used to feeling this much love. After about 10 seconds he gave in and hugged her back.

"I missed you two so much" Lorelai said as she pulled Rory closer to her and hugged the both of them

"Aunt Lorelai, I cant breathe" he said gasping for air

"Sorry" Lorelai said letting out a little giggle

"Hey princess" Luke said walking over to Rory and picking her up

"DADDY! I missed you"

"I missed you too" Then he glanced at Jess who looked uncomfortable "Can I have a hug too Jess, or are those only reserved for Lorelai"

Jess looked confused but put on a large smile and walked over to his uncle and hugged him

"Thanks"

Luke didn't need to ask 'for what?', he already knew. He just smiled and pulled his two kids in for a big hug. Lorelai just stared at them in aww. They were perfect.

"Okay, lets all say goodnight to grandma and head to bed, we have a big day ahead of us" Lorelai said breaking the moment

After they all said their goodnights and got into bed Lorelai turned to Luke

"Luke?"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to the lawyers when we get back and start the process"

"How did you know?"

"Because I was thinking the same thing"

"I just want to be guaranteed that Liz cant just come in and take him away, he doesn't deserve that"

"I know"

"And he belongs here, he fits"

"Perfectly"


	8. Chris, Liz and Gnomes, Oh My!

Phone rings

"Hello?" The voice comes from the other line

"Liz? Hey it's Luke"

"Hey big bro, sorry I haven't called lately I've just been…"

"Liz!" He cut her off before he had to listen to her lies "I just called to say that there are custody papers in the mail"

"There are what?"

"Custody papers… for Jess"

"Luke, I don't think I understand"

"I just don't want anything to happen to him, and want to make sure that he is safe"

"What makes you think that he isn't?"

"I don't want you to come and take him whenever you please"

"Luke, last time I checked he was my son"

"Last time I checked he lived with me and I took care of him"

"Fine, I'll come get him and find somewhere else for him to stay"

"NO! You will not take him away from the only home he knows"

"He's my son" They were yelling now

"Only when it satisfies you"

"I decide what's best for him"

"Then sign the papers!"

"No!"

"Liz, if you don't do it the easy way, then I will have to take it to court"

"Luke, you can't do this" She now sounded devastated

"It what's best" His voice was now above a whisper

"Will he always know of me?"

"You are his mother and always will be"

"I love him it's just…"

"I know, and you can see him anytime you'd like, I just want him to have stability and be happy"

"I know"

"Then will you just sign the papers" He could hear she was starting to cry "for your son"

"Okay"

"Thank you"

"You promise I can see him?"

"Anytime, just don't hurt him"

"I'll say the same to you"

"Bye big bro"

"Bye Liz, I love you"

"You too"

Luke hung up the phone and smiled

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So… how'd it go?" Lorelai asked as she entered the house

"We argued a little but she reluctantly agreed"

"Really?"

"Yup"

Lorelai's face lit up "Good" then she scanned the room "Where are the kids?"

"they're over Babette's helping her make her gnome family"

"Gnome family?"

"Yeah, they're painting gnomes and giving them names"

"Oh… so we're alone?"

"All alone"

"That's good" She said as she started to walk towards him

"It's great" As he inched closer to her. Then they met in the middle with a passionate kiss

As soon as the kiss began getting heated the doorbell rang

"I'll get it, you start dinner" Lorelai said as she gave him one last peck

When she opened the door she froze

"Hey Lor" he said nonchalantly

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you"

"Why?"

"I can't visit an old friend?"

"Not if you were never a friend"

When she was about to slam the door in his face it was stopped by Rory and Jess running into the house

"Mommy! Jess and I painted"

"I heard" she said not acknowledging Chris's presence

"Yeah and I nameded mines Bonnie!"

"What did Jess name his?"

"Carl" Jess spoke up standing behind Rory"

"Sound like very strong names to me" Chris said trying to join the conversation

Rory turned around and stared at the man "Chris, right?"

"Right" he replied

"Rory, you know this man?"

"He came here when you were gone"

"Oh" she gave Chris a death glare "Go wash up and change for dinner

"Okay mommy, bye Chris"

They both ran upstairs

"Is she mine?" Chris asked

"That's a stupid question, since I never slept with you"

"As far as you know"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't remember the saturday before you ran off, we were all at a party and you were so drunk you couldn't stand straight"

"I don't know"

"Well, we had sex" he said as if he were proud of himself


	9. Always Mine

"Chris I didn't sleep with you"

"Yes, you did"

"No, if anything, you took advantage of me!"

"Lorelai, are you al…" Luke stopped when he saw the scene before his eyes. Chris with a smirk on his face and Lorelai holding back tears "What are you doing here?"

"Claiming what might be mine"

"SHE ISN'T YOURS CHRISTOPHER" Lorelai yelled

"Are you sure?" Chris said with a smirk of satisfaction because he was messing with their family

"What is he talking about Lorelai?"

"Oh, just the fact that Lorelai and I had sex before she moved to this hell hole and the kid might be mine"

"WHAT?" Luke yelled

"Luke.." Lorelai was now realizing what Luke thinks

"Is it true Lorelai?" He looked at her with sadness

"Luke, we didn't sleep together, he raped me, I was drunk, he even said so"

Luke now was angry, he began to clench his teeth and tried to remain calm… for now

"Man, you believe her? She's just a tramp"

Luke had enough and he knocked Chris dead square in his face

"Shit man!" Chris yelled

"Don't ever come back here, leave and don't even come near me, Lorelai or our family!"

"What if the kids mine?"

"She's not, she's mine. Don't think for a second she is yours!" Luke was attempting to hit him again but he ran

As soon as he left Luke slammed the door and turned to a now crying Lorelai

"Luke…" was all she could get out

"It's okay Lorelai" he was lost in his own thought by the situation

"What if it's true?"

"What?"

"If I did have sex with him?"

"You truly don't remember?" Luke asked a little relieved

"no"

"It doesn't matter anyway"

"But what if Rory isn't yours"

"She is"

"How do you know?"

"She is"

"But…"

"Lorelai…" Luke cut her off and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye "Rory is mine, no matter what. She is my daughter, always"

"Thank you"

"Mommy!" Lorelai heard Rory yelling from upstairs

"I better go see what she wants"

"I'll finish dinner"

"I love you Luke, more than you'll ever know"

"But I think I have an idea" He kissed her and headed to the kitchen


	10. Truth comes out

For the last three weeks all Lorelai could think about was the 'Chris Crisis' as she started to call it. She would sometimes just stare at Rory and wonder. As much as she wanted the thoughts that Rory might not be Luke's eliminated from her head, deep down she wanted to know that it was really Luke's kid. She had to find out.

"Ready Mommy" Rory said ass she ran down the stairs

"Okay, let's go"

They were on their way to the doctors office. Lorelai explained her situation to the doctor and asked if he could run some tests. She scheduled an appointment for Luke the week before as his 'annual checkup' and made Rory's the week after. The doctor swore he wouldn't say anything to anybody about what Lorelai was doing.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mommy, I don't like her" they were on their way to the car after the checkup

"Only because she drew blood from you"

"It was mean"

"I know but she didn't mean to hurt you, baby"

"I gots this though" she said pointing to the three pink band-aids on her arm because she insisted one wasn't enough to hold in her blood

"That is beautiful" Lorelai said as she lifted Rory into her carseat and headed home

She told Luke that she had a doctors appointment the day after Rory's. She was going there to find out the results. The rest of the day seemed to drag for Lorelai. By 8 in the afternoon she felt so emotionally drained that she fell asleep. She woke the next morning at 6. _Great, only 4 more hours 'til I go to the docs_

"hey" She heard a voice when she entered the kitchen

"Hey" she replied as she leaned in to kiss him "I thought today was your day off?"

"It is"

"Then why are you up so early?" She asked confused

"Well, Rory couldn't sleep so I stayed with her until she fell asleep, then I decided to start my day because it's already 6, no point in going back to sleep" he said shrugging it off

"Oh, well I'm going to take a shower" Lorelai said as she turned around

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed different ever since… you know"

"I'm sorry, I just cant get my head around it"

"Oh"

"I just need time, trust me" She said as she grabbed his hand

He smiled and gave her a passionate kiss

"Join me in the shower?" she said seductively

"Rory"

"There's how you turn a woman on, mention a child"

"No, I mean I don't want her walking in on us… or Jess"

"What would Jess be doing that Rory cant walk in on him? The kids only 4"

"You know what I mean"

"I know but they'll be out for at least another hour, I don't think we need that long" She said as she passionately kissed him

"at this rate we might" He said as he followed her jogging up the stairs and jumping in the shower

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mrs. Gilmore, nice to see you again" The doctor said as they entered her office

"You too"

"Okay, let's get down to business…" she said pulling out the papers "According to analysis… they match"

"What?" Lorelai said as she let out a sigh of relief

"Luke is Rory's father"

"Oh thank you"

"Before you leave I wanted to talk to you though"

"What is it?"

"It seems you have been putting on a few extra pounds since the last time I saw you"

"I know, I think it's the stress" she said laughing it off

"Have you had any fatigue lately?"

"A little" Lorelai started to get confused

"Emotional?"

"I'd say so"

"I think I should do a sonogram"

"a what?" she said starting to worry

"I think you may be pregnant"

"Preg…" she couldn't even get the word out

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lorelai entered the diner and laid her head right at the counter

"Hey, work hard?" Lorelai looked up, finally acknowledging his presence

"I have to talk to you about something"

She wasn't afraid how Luke would react to her being pregnant because Luke wanted more children. What she was afraid of is how Luke would react to her 'checkup stunt'

After they reached the upstairs apartment Lorelai's eyes started to well up with emotions. Joy, Fear, Hope and everything in between

"I went to the doctors today"

"Is something wrong?" He began to worry, she was teary eyed

"I'm pregnant"

"You are?" Luke started to smile but then began to wonder why she looked sad "Isn't this a good thing?"

"It's great, I am very happy, but I'm not done"

"Oh" Luke sat down ready to take in whatever she said

"I asked the doctor to do a paternity test on you, to put my mind at ease"

"You what?"

"Luke, I wasn't going to tell you the results, you're her father no matter what"

"But you went behind my back Lorelai"

"To prove Chris wrong!"

"So he's not her father" he said calming down because he was getting happy

"Nope, all yours"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, Luke, I never thought he was her father but I wanted the guarantee, that child is a spitting image of you and there's no denying she's yours"

"I couldn't if I tried"

"So you're okay?"

"Yes"

"We're okay?"

"Better than okay"

"Good"

"Pregnant huh?" he said returning to happy

"3 and a half months"

"Already?"

"Apparently"

"So in five and a half months we'll have another baby"

"Actually, 2"

"Two months?"

"Two babies"

"Twins?"

"Twins"

"2?"

"2"

"Really?"

"We can go on like this forever" Lorelai wined

"Sorry, I'm really happy… about everything"

"Me too" she kissed "Me too" she repeated


	11. Danes only make Deals!

"Wake up!" Lorelai yelled in Luke's ear for the third time

"Why are you doing this to me?" Luke said as he was trying to turn away from her

"Because, you promised we'd go shopping today after the doctors appointment," She said as she began to pout

"I know but it's only…" he glanced at the clock "… 6:30! Lorelai!"

"What?" she asked innocently

"The appointment isn't until 9:30, I don't need 3 hours to get ready"

"Actually, that only leaves you 2 and a half, we still need time to drive there"

"Wake me in two hours then" Luke said as he covered his head with the blanket

"Luke! I'm bored and _your_ babies won't let me sleep"

"It's not my fault" Luke said trying his hardest to ignore her

"Oh so I only climbed on top of myself and…"

"FINE! I'm up, happy?" he cut her off before she could finish

"Ecstatic" she said ass she followed him out of the room

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"A boy Luke! You get a boy!"

"And a girl" Luke said as he was trying to keep his eyes on the road and suppress his smile at the same time

"We need to figure out names for them"

"We have 4 months to do that"

"But the doctor said that the babies might come early"

"Then we need to have the names in three months"

"Wow!" Lorelai said staring into space

"What?"

"I'm happy"

"Me too" Luke said still trying to suppress his smile but failing

"No, I mean, _I'm happy_" Luke began to look confused "Not just about the pregnancy, but everything. You, Rory, and my parents" Lorelai quickly covered her mouth in shock

"What's wrong?" he was starting to worry

"I think that's the first time I have ever said that I am happy with my relationship with my parents"

"Well, there's a first time for everything"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Do you think we should keep the 'L' thing going?"

"The 'L' thing?"

"Ya know, 'L'uke 'L'orelai, 'L'orelai, the 'L' thing?"

"I don't know, wouldn't that seem to corny to you?"

"I don't know, I kinda like the name Shaniyah though"

"Shaniyah?"

"Yeah, or Shiloh"

"Shiloh?"

"Oo, Oo, how about Sinead?" (A/N: pronounced sh-in-aid)

"Like, O'connor?"

"I didn't even think of it like that. Forget about that name, I don't want my child to be bald and singing depressing one hits"

"How about the boy?"

"What about him?"

"His name?"

"Luke" she said flatly

"No" Luke said waving a hand

"What?" she asked innocently

"We are not naming him Luke"

"Why not?" she said stomping her feet and pouting

"Because, I don't want him to be named after me"

"Why not? I like Luke, it's sexy"

"Now it's an even bigger NO, my son isn't going to be referred to as 'sexy'"

"Fine, I'll call him Quasimodo"

"Who?"

"The hunchback of Notre Dame!" she said in a duh tone

"Why would you do that?" He was getting confused… again

"Because he isn't going to be sexy…"

"Lorelai, his name isn't going to be Luke"

"Fine, but his middle name will be Lucas"

"Whatever"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So it's decided, Serenity Victoria and Nathaniel Lucas"

"I like them"

"Me too" Lorelai said as she gave him a quick peck

"And it only took us three weeks to figure it out" Luke replied

"Hey, where did you get the name 'Nathaniel' form anyway?"

"umm… Rory"

"Rory gave you the idea?"

"No, she insisted on me reading bible stories to her the other day and the name kinda stuck with me"

"Rory wanted to read the bible? Why?"

"I don't know, she's your daughter"

"Yours too ya know?"

"Proud of it" he kissed her again

"I'm tired, these babies wear me out"

"Alright, you go ahead to bed, I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay" Lorelai got up and wobbled her way up the stair and into the bed

Luke just sat on the couch for a few moments, thinking about everything that has happened to him in the last few years. Although they had their share of ups and downs, he wouldn't trade anything. After he went to check on Rory and tuck her in tight, he headed towards his room and stared at his wife for about an hour until exhaustion got the best of him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next few weeks went by in a blur, but a good one. On a day Lorelai and Luke both had off work and Rory had no school, the family just stayed in the house. Partly because it was pouring outside and partly because they liked to do nothing

Knock knock 

"Who visits people when its raining?" Lorelai said as she watched Luke get the door

"It might be…" Luke starts to answer her question as he opens the door "…Liz?" he says as his jaw dropped

"Why would it be…" she starts to walk to the door "…Liz?" now Lorelai has the same look that Luke has

"Hey guys" Liz says looking down

After a few seconds, Lorelai is the first to recover from the shock

"Oh, sorry, come in! comein!"

"Thanks"

"I'll just go… umm… get you some dry clothes" She says noticing that she is dripping wet

"It's okay, I can just sit by the heater or something" She says trying not to be too much of an interference

"Nonsense, I don't want you to get sick, plus I can't fit them right now anyway" she says pointing at her big belly

"Wow, you're…ummm"

"Pregnant?" Lorelai finishes for her

"Yeah, what are you… 8 months already?" Liz asks trying to lighten the mood

"No, a little past 6" She notices the surprised look on Liz's face "Twins" she finally says, then turns and goes to her room to get her some clothes

"So Liz…" Luke finally recovers

Liz just turns and stares at him, after 5 minutes of silence Luke decides to speak first "What are you doing here?"

"I want Jess" she says flatly

"I thought we already talked about this Liz" he said with harshness in his voice

"We did, but I miss him"

"Are you still with that _man_?"

"Yes" Liz says defensively

"Then that's a definite NO"

"He's my son"

"We are not going over this again Liz!" Luke says waving her off

"Luke! Don't walk away from me!" Liz follows him, staying on his heals until Luke stops in his tracks and Liz walks into him "Ouch! Luke what is…"

"Shhh!" Luke cuts her off "Look"

Luke points to Rory and Jess in Jess' room trying to read a book, hence trying. The are laughing and making up the story as they go along. Liz and Luke just stand there and stare at the two children that look so happy in their ways.

"Do you think you could give him more than this?" Luke whispers to Liz "He's happy. He's doing great. He hates the life he had with you" He sees Liz wince at the last sentence "Not you, but the life. The men that came in and out, the doubt that he would be eating a good meal that night. Can you give him the life he deserves?"

Tears started to form in Liz's eyes "Luke I… I…"

"I'll make you a deal Liz, Lorelai and I buy you a house in Stars Hollow, under my name of course, and you move here and start over, then and only then, Jess can live with you again"

"I can't leave, that's my life"

"Then what is Jess?"

Liz just stood there, stunned. What was Jess to her? Of course he was her son, but would she give up one life, for an entirely different one? Could she go from washing down beer every night to washing clothes? Could she go form begging for food from friends to cooking it for a family every night?

"Luke, I just want my son!"

"I just want my nephew and whats best for him, and right now, you're not it!" raising her voice

"Daddy, why are you screaming?" Rory said walking towards the door with Jess right behind her

"Sorry baby girl, I was just talking with your Aunt Liz"

"Hi" Rory said bashfully looking at the woman standing in front of her

"Hi Rory, hey Jess" Liz said kneeling on one knee and opening up her arms indicating a hug

Jess just stood there staring at her confused, _What did she want?_ He has never seen her make this gesture, he looked at Luke who only nodded then walking into Liz's open arms but remained stiff

"Hey baby boy" Liz said gripping him tight, but noticing that he wasn't returning the gesture

"Hi" was all Jess said before he turned to his uncle and said "I'm tired, can Auntie Lorelai put me to bed?"

"You can ask her, she'll probably say yes"

"Thank you" He said with no emotion as he began to walk away

"Wait Jess!" Liz said and waited until he turned around "Wouldn't you like your mother to put you to bed?"

"No thank you, Auntie Lorelai knows how to do it"

That comment was like a stab in Liz's heart. Her son didn't need her, she at least thought that this phaze wouldn't happen until he was a teenager not a toddler.

"Just think about my deal, okay?" Luke said before turning to put Rory to bed.


	12. Everyone needs a Mom

After a few days, Luke figured out what Liz's answer was. She left the night of the argument and said she had thinking to do, but never returned.

"Lorelai, I'm home!" Luke announced walking in the door

"Hey" she gave him a quick kiss "got everything?"

"Yup. Pickles, peanut butter, mayo, whipped cream, cashews, pickles, hot sauce and nutri-grain bars"

"Blueberry flavored?" she asked grabbing the bags

"Blueberry flavored" she confirmed following her into the kitchen "I didn't even know you knew what they were"

"I had them once when we lived at the apartment, I… kinda just craved them" she was saying as she dug through the bag "LUKE!"

"What?"

"I did not ask for these" she said holding up a bag of carrots

"They are mine, can't I get something for me?" snatching the carrots out of her hand

"Well don't out them in my bag, they'll contaminate the food"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes as he turned to see Rory running in the kitchen in tears

"DADDY!" she yelled

"Baby, whats wrong?"

"Jess" was all she said before she ran into his open arms

"What about Jess?" he asked trying to calm her down

"Rory, what happened to Jess?" Lorelai said starting to worry

"She came and tooked him" she said holding up a piece of paper. Lorelai grabbed it out of her hand and read the letter

_Luke, _

_I'm sorry about the way this is being handle, but you left me no choice. He is my son and I'm keeping him._

_Liz_

Lorelai gasped and covered her mouth as Luke situated a still crying Rory and read the letter himself

"Rory, when did this happen?" Luke asked with anger in his eyes

"Now, when we was pwayin outside, she told him to get in the car and gave me the letter"

"She just took him?" Lorelai asked, still in shock

"He ran but she caught him" Rory said trying to stop crying

"I'm going to get him" Luke said as he handed Rory to Lorelai and ran out the door

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"She couldn't have gotten far" Luke was saying to hisself as he drove the highway. When he noticed a car broke down on the side of the road he decided to give it a chance.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Liz had been driving for about an hour when Jess' screams, smacks and kicks had subsided. That's when she realized that she had no gas and no money to get gas.

_That's what I guess for making a rash decision _she thought as she pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why are you doing this?" Jess asked from the back seat

"Because… I love you baby" she said trying to sound sincere

"I want uncle Luke" he said crossing his arms and pouting

"Aren't I more important than Luke?"

"Am I more important than Richard?" even though Jess was 4, almost 5, he was far beyond his years. He seemed to understand things a 10 year old was still working on

"Of course you are"

"Then why did you choose him over me?" he said in an angry voice

"You have to understand Jess…"

"I DON'T WANT TO, I JUST WANT UNCLE LUKE!" he said as he kicked the back of the seat again

"Well, you wont get him!" she yelled back. Just then she heard a knock on her window and saw the back door fly open.

_Why didn't I lock that, _she thought to herself as she saw Jess get snatched out of the car.

"Jess" she yelled jumping out of the car

Once she was out she recognized the person holding her son. It was Luke and Jess was cuddling into his chest and you could tell she was holding him tight because his knuckles were white.

"Give me back my son!" she yelled, well aware of the situation

"Liz, I warned you"

"Luke, he's mine"

"He's terrified Liz. Look at him. I can barely feel my left arm right now, he doesn't want to be with you"

"I made you a deal Liz…" he started to yell "… it wasn't even that hard of a decision, if anything, I got the bad end of it"

"I don't want to live in Star's Hollow…" she was now crying "…I don't think Jess does either"

"I do" Jess yelled into Luke's shoulder

"He doesn't even know what he wants right now" Liz says trying to justify her comment

"He want to live with stability Liz" Luke says calmly as he turned to walk away

"Luke, I need my son" She says through her tears

"You need to get help" was the last thing Luke said before he got in the truck and sped away, with Jess still clinging to him for dear life

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"JESS!" Lorelai yelled as she ran, or wobbled, to the truck

"Aunt Lor" he yelled back as he extended his arms for a hug

"Oh. My. Gosh. You scared me half to death" she said clinging him tight

"Sowwy"

"It wasn't your fault baby." Lorelai said staring at him and brushing his cheek

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

They all fell asleep in Luke and Lorelai's room. Lorelai on the left, then Jess and Rory in the middle and Luke on the end. Luke and Lorelai's arms draped over the kids and their hands met in the middle. Jess clung tightly to Lorelai as Rory clung to Luke.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Liz decided that she wasn't going to give up her son that easily, she hitch hiked back to stars hollow and snuck into their house and into Jess' room. To her surprise he wass no where around. After searching Rory's room and noticing she wasn't thereeither she approached Luke and Lorelai's room. As she entered, she tried not to be too loud, just in case. She noticed the bodies lying on the bed and soon recognized her son.

Part of her was yelling, _grab him and go_, but the other part was just staring at him, realizing how peaceful he looked. She noticed he was clinging to Lorelai and snuggled as close as her belly would allow. She had never seen him sleep peaceful, never the less, look so happy. Maybe Luke was right. Maybe Jess was happy and deserved this life. The thing she hated the most was the rejection. Her 5 year old son rejected her, and that hurt.

She realized that she should leave before one of them wakes up and calls the cops. She noticed Luke was beginning to groan so she motioned towards the door

"Liz?"

Too late, she had been caught 

"Sorry Luke, I shouldn't have come back… it's just"

"Liz, he's happy here"

"I know, it's just… I don't know" she said looking at the ground

"He doesn't hate you"

"I wish I knew that was true" she said now playing with the hem of her shirt

"Give him time, call, visit. He needs to take steps"

"He doesn't need me anymore though"

"Everyone needs their mother, just in different ways, that's all"

"Thanks" Liz said as she turned away and walked out of the house and Stars Hollow


	13. car shopping, bar hopping, pit stopping

**thia one is dedicated to princesspaperclip, and all the other reviewers. Sorry it took so long. I've had 4 graduations, 2 parties and 1 wedding. I will be going to Georgia next week for my brothers graduation from the army and i will type the whole 16 hours there and 16 hours back, so expect a long chapter**

Lately, Liz has been trying to do good by Jess. She calls every Sunday night at 6:00 and listens to Jess ramble on and on about nothing. But she loves every bit of it.

Lorelai only had 6 weeks until she was due to give birth and was complaining out the wazoo.

"I swear Luke, I think my stomach just grew 5 inches" Lorelai said as they were walking out of the resturant

"I really don't think you grew 5 inches in the last hour"

"I did Luke, look" she said as she pulled up the shirt

"Looks the same size to me" he replied as he walked over and rubbed her belly

"Well, you're not looking from my angle"

"Whatever" Luke said as he helped her into the car

"Do you think we should get a bigger car?" Lorelai asked once Luke got in the car

"What?"

"I mean, with lil' Renna and Nate coming and Rory and Jess already, I think this is too small"

"I guess… we could look next week"

"Yay! Shopping!" Lorelai said as she was clapping. Luke just rolled his eyes and drove home

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So have you guys decided yet?" the salesman asked them for the third time

"No, she is still comparing the pretty-ness of these three" Luke replies pointing to the pictures of the three cars Lorelai narrowed it down to.

"Which one is god enough for bar hopping?" Lorelai asked rubbing her belly

The salesman seemed to become very uncomfortable

"Don't answer that, she's kidding" he said to the sales man "Aren't you Lorelai?"

"I can't decide Luke, you pick" Lorelai said after she rolled her eyes

"No Lorelai, if I pick you're going to say it's the wrong decision"

"No I won't Luke, I promise" she started to give him the pout.

"Fine, this one" he said pointing to the 4-door Acura

"Why that one?" Lorelai asked, scrunching her face

"See, I told you!" Luke said exasperated, flinging his hands in the air

"No, no, it's fine. We can get that one"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I think this was a good pick" Lorelai said from the passengers seat as she rolled up the window

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Lorelai asked innocently

"That" he started to point "The window will eventually break if you keep doing that"

"But it's cool Luke" as she rolled the window down "It's power windows"

"I know, I picked it out. Remember?"

"I'm hungry"

"Well, we'll go get the kids and go out to eat"

"Where?"

"Where ever you want"

"Maisy and Bud?" she said like a five year old

"Maisy and Bud" Luke confirmed

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Luke, I don't feel so hot" Lorelai said poking his side

Luke just picked up the blanket and covered her and went back to sleep

"No, not like that" she said pulling the blanket off "I feel sick"

"It was probably the 3 burgers, 12 hot wings and 3 slices of blueberry pie you had at sniffy's"

"I don't think that's it Luke. I feel really sick" she said with a hint of desperation in her voice

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked trying to wake up

"Any other time I would say no, but I think I need to"

"Okay, I'll ask babette to watch the kids and meet you in the car. Can you make it there?"

"I think I can, I think I can" she said trying to lighten the mood

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mr. Danes?"

"Oh. Uhh, that's me"

"Hi," he said shaking Luke's hand "I'm dr. Johnson. I am your wifes Dr. I have good news and bad news. Shall we sit?"

"Oh, sure…. Is she okay? Are the babies okay?"

"The babies are fine but we might have to enduce her labor."

"Why?"

"Well, it seems that one of the umbilical cords are wrapped around baby b's neck, which is making her food and minerals intake decrease"

"Is the baby going to be alright"

"We are trying our best, but right now our best option is to perform a c-section in the morning"

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, but we need her to rest for the morning."

"Okay thank you" Luke stood up and walked to Lorelai's room

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Are the babies okay?" Lorelai asked as soon as she saw Luke

"They will be" Luke said looking at the floor

"What is going to happen?" Lorelai said with tears in her eyes

"They need to perform a c-section in the morning. One of the babies isn't getting enough food and oxygen"

"What? Will the baby be okay? Did I cause it?" She said as tears started to strem down her face

"The babies will be fine, I promise. And you DIDN'T cause it" He said reaching for her hand "We will get to see them tomorrow though" He said trying to lighten the mood

"I guess. I'm tired" She said with sadness

"You go to sleep, when you wake up I'll be right here"

"You can go home, take care of Rory"

"No! She's fine with Sookie"

"I thought she was with Patty?"

"Who knows, actually I think they're having one big slumber party at Patty's studio"

"They really love that girl"

"They love you too"

"Thanks, I'm gonna sleep now. Night"

"Night, love you" he said, and kissed her forehead

"You too"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Next morning. O.R.

"Here's Baby A!" The doctor said as he peeped the little boy over the curtain

"He's perfect" Luke said in aww

"I don't hear crying" Lorelai said freaking out

"We will get him checked and report back" The nurse told Lorelai

"And now onto baby B" he said as he was continuing

"Is she out yet?" Lorelai said looking at Luke

"Not yet" Luke glanced over the curtain "I see her now! She beautiful!"

"I don't hear her crying either!" Lorelai said as she was crying

Luke noticed the doctor whisper something to a nurse and watched her run out

"What wrong?" Luke asked nervously

"We have to take her to ICU"

"Why?" Lorelai yelled with her hand over her mouth

"She's not breathing on her own!" The doctor yelled over his shoulder as he and the 4 nurses gathered around the baby to try to help

"Luke, is my baby girl going to be ok?"

Instead of Luke answering he just rubbed her head

"Luke?" She looked with puppy eyes filled with sadness

"I don't know Lorelai, she's a fighter though"

"She's got Gilmore and Danes blood" Lorelai stated

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Where are my babies mommy?" Rory asked as she ran into Lorelai's hospital room

"They're getting taken care of" Lorelai said rubbing Rory's hair

"Have you heard anything on Renna?" Sookie asked quietly

"Not much, she isn't breathing on her own. And Luke is in the ICU staring at 'baby boy' Danes" she said rolling her eyes

"I thought he was Nathaniel?" Sookie said confused

"Luke said that Renna's name means something connecting with our lives like Rory's" Sookie looks confused "Rory is named after me, who is named after her Grandmother, that means something. Serenity, AKA Renna, means peaceful disposition, which is what our family brings us, peacefulness, and Nathaniel, Luke insists, stand out"

"So what names do you have so far?"

"I wanted to name him Lucas William-Richard Gilmore-Danes"

"He said…?"

"No" she said in a duh tone "Then I said William Richard-Lucas Gilmore-Danes"

"He said…?"

"No, so I'm out"

"Why not Richard William-Lucas Gilmore-Danes?"

"Because I hate the nicknames Rich, Dick, Rick, Rikki…."

"I get the point"

"My son needs a name Sookie!"

"Well you don't need to name him now, you have up to 6 months"

"I want a name for him NOW!" Lorelai says with a pout

"I like the name Luke, mommy!" Rory said

"Well go tell your Daddy that"

"Where is he?"

"Sookie will take you to him"

"Let's go, Let's go!" Rory said grabbing Sookie's arm

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. THEY NEED TO MEAN SOMETHING SPECIAL THOUGH**


End file.
